Explicar
by O.o Sumiko.Chan o.O
Summary: No sabía como explicarlo, pero el permanecer sentado junto a él lo llenaba de emociones que no entendía. One Shot. SasuNaru. SasuNaru.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san.

Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo para distraer mi agobiada mente.

* * *

**Explicar**

_Por Sumiko_chan_

No sabía como explicarlo, pero el permanecer sentado en aquel tejado observando el oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas, le daba una tranquilidad que desde hace tiempo no tenía.

No es que fuese una costumbre que siempre tuvo, pero desde que regresó la adoptó casi inmediatamente.

Bueno, inmediatamente después de que saliera de los calabozos de Konoha.

Sí, había regresado, y con ellos pudo recuperar la supuesta amistad perdida con Naruto. Él realmente no podía entenderlo, con todo lo que le hizo, no podía explicarse el porqué el aún permanecía a su lado, acompañándolo.

Justo como ahora, que se encontraba sentado junto a él mirando las infinitas luces en el cielo. Sin reprocharle nada, ni dirigiéndole miradas llenas de rencor como sucedía con los demás. ¡Hasta Sakura!, que a veces, lo miraba como si quisiera encararle todo lo que Naruto sufrió intentando que regresara. Realmente no lo entendía.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se sentía tan tranquilo. Ahora podía decirse que realmente disfrutaba del silencio, antes sólo le recordaba lo solitario que se sentía y que tenía aún una venganza que cumplir. Definitivamente este silencio era acogedor y muy distinto al anterior.

Especialmente porque ahora era acompañado por Naruto.

Eran pocas las ocasiones que tenía la oportunidad de aquello, desde que regresó siempre estuvo bajo la estricta vigilancia de los Anbu, aún cuando ya había salido de prisión. No fue hasta meses después de haber salido, que se decidió que Naruto fuera su guardia. Al principio le desagradó la idea, tenerlo todo el día a su lado vigilándolo, era bastante incómodo considerando la cantidad de veces que había intentado matarlo.

Y considerando también la cantidad de veces que había fallado.

Pero Naruto, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo bajo su vigilancia, e incluso antes de eso, no le había dicho nada, ni siquiera se había sentido incómodo ante su constante presencia. Ambos sabían que lo había perdonado, que lo consideraba su amigo con todas sus fallas y errores, también sabía que para él no importaba cuánto se había equivocado durante su vida, ni que lo esté haciendo ahora.

Había ocasiones que necesitaba de la compañía de Naruto, aunque eso nunca lo iba a admitir, por eso siempre agradecía aquellos momentos que compartían en las misiones, comiendo, discutiendo o simplemente en silencio como ahora. No podía explicar la creciente necesidad que tenía hacia él, ni mucho menos la satisfacción que le daba el que la atención de Naruto esté centrada sólo en el.

Intuía que es lo que pasaba, pero no podía entenderlo, aún así a veces no podía evitar mirarlo intensamente, deseando que Naruto esté tan confundido con él. Especialmente porque aquello lo emocionaba de una manera que lo asustaba.

Pero no le preocupaba estar confundido por él.

Lo asustaba, pero no lo preocupaba.

Era extraño pero era lo que quería.

Quería estar a su lado, ¿cómo? No lo sabía.

Sólo quería estar a su lado, acompañándolo.

Como Naruto lo acompañaba a él.

- Oe dobe, es tarde.

- Sí, vamos a casa.

Tal vez en un futuro pueda explicar lo que sucede, pero ahora está bién así. No era necesario en este momento. Ya tendría tiempo para entenderlo.

Pero sobre todo, porque lo explicaría con él.

_**O.o Fin o.O**_

* * *

No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero esta historia es paralela a Entender que publiqué hace no se cuantos meses.

Esta perspectiva esta hecha por el lado de Sasuke, ante un parecido sentimiento que tiene por Naruto, y como el anterior tampoco preciso bien la relación entre ambos, aunque esta sea un poco más explícita que la anterior.

Bueno, no me demoré mucho publicando esta historia (considerando el tiempo que me tomo para publicar algo xD), pero tenía ganas de escribir como lo veía Sasuke, pero no estaba segura de cuándo la terminaría.

Doy gracias a de ello a las clases de matemática, que me aburren lo suficiente como para tomar un lápiz y escribir en mi cuaderno, solo espero no terminar jalando ese curso U.U.

En fin, ya me extendí bastante en las notas finales, gracias por leerme y nos estamos viendo en una próxima oportunidad.

Nos vemos en una siguiente historia. Bye!!

_**O.o Sumiko_Chan o.O**_


End file.
